It's Disgusting
by AlbinoF0x
Summary: "It's disgusting how much I love you." He spat in my face. "I could kill you for making me so disturbingly happy." he said it with such genuine loathing; his sneer was so deliciously evil and hateful. HP/LV some LV/BL slightly insane harry.
1. Missed Facts

"The master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy!"

I will admit, however only to myself, that when Harry Potter spoke these words to me, I was caught in a momentary wave of deep dismay. How could I have overlooked such details? I? Lord Voldemort who's genius could not be rivaled by the Dark Lord Merlin, himself.

Potter no longer needed to continue his extensive monologue of who owned what wand. I had filled in the rest within an instant of his outburst. But, oh; how fate favors the cunning.

Well…perhaps it wasn't fate…or cunning, so much as my sudden bout of luck within the past year. Albeit; such would never have come to fruition without careful planning and making the likelihood of said luck even halfway plausible.

But I will say it again. No mater how much Felis Felicis was running through that boys veins, even if the Deathstick was loyal to the wielder of Draco Malfoy's wand; I had one final trump card up my sleeve.

"That is all very well and good Harry." I purred at him, suddenly feeling much, more calm. The confused expression on his bloodied face amused me so. "But you must have forgotten that night three years ago." I tried to resist, I truly did, but my lip curled into a smirk on its own. "_Wormtail _took your wand, yes. But I took his wand _hand_." We continued to circle, our wands raised, however mine was lifted only for expositions sake. The boy's face twisted more and more, his confusion spreading through his quaint little army like the pox. "Thus, your wand, became mine. But…and I learned this quite recently, my dear Harry…but you contained a bit of my soul; both a mistake on my part, and a key to my triumph. " I truly could not contain myself any longer. As Bellatrix began to squeal and cackle behind me, all but bouncing on the balls of her feet, my grin shone through. "That is why you're wand still worked for you, and why our wands refused to dispense a fatal blow to the other. however…when you allowed me to destroy that piece of myself, its loyalty left you." He opened his mouth as if to retort. "and it matters not if it was destroyed beforehand, mr. potter." I bowed my head mockingly. "from that moment, any wand within you're possession switched its loyalties to me."

Horror struck their faces, and I delivered the final blow.

"Goodbie," I laughed "Harry Potter!" I didn't even need to incant. My wand knew what it was to do. And in an explosion of green, a pair of bloodied, shattered specs flew into the air and fell to the stone courtyard floor with a clatter.

They are still there.

* * *

><p>tell me that this does not make sense! how could jk rowling missed all these details in her own book? for shame!<p> 


	2. It's Disgusting

Bellatrix:

"I will drive you _insane_, harry."

Oohohoho! It was a wonderful thing. Those lovely paradot eyes shone with defiance, and I could almost feel his hatred rolling off of the boy in waves. My Lord had been clever, to falsify the boys death. He had already died, according to the memories we ripped from his brain like little cockroaches sucked from the nooks with a vacuum spell. So my lord had already fulfilled the prophesy. There is no need to kill him again. And I am ever so glad he didn't! Hee! Hee! He will be just the most fun playtoy!

My Lord was not jesting in the least when he said those words to the poor ickle boy. I remember it like it was only last night! But perhaps that is because it was. Heeheehee!

You see, during the first war, back before…sigh…we were closer than a husband and wife, I was not nearly as interesting as I am now. Oh, No! I was off. Indeed I was quite touched in the head those days.

I even had the audacity to belive I could resist him! Phish! What a foolish bint was I, sais I…or…was it…I was, I said…or…sais I was - GRAMMER MATTERS NOT!

I was a fool and a easily manipulated hag! I am not ashamed to admit it! Not at all! After all I recovered ever so nicely. And soon ickle baby potter will too!

Ahh that wonderful curse…sigh. _Dolore Laetitia. _He has the most creative, magnificent mind, my Dear Dark lord has.

Indeed…I often beg him for it again. And he never fails to indulge. So generous! So kind! Ah! Even as I think of it now, I can feel his hands over my body, caressing my sex as he casts the curse for the first time. Oh how I screamed and struggled, calling him a beast, a monster, a pedophile. I hated every fiber of his being with a passion not even my dear departed cousin could rival.

But when he cast that curse upon me I was overcome with pleasure. I loved him dearly, I begged him to touch me, to take me in every which way he pleased. I wanted to be his whore. I wanted nothing more in life at all than to feel him empty his seed into my womanhood until I could no longer move without some of him seeping out of me, and then for him to keep on doing it.

And then I was overwrought with disgust, hatred, and malice. It was vile the way he entered me! Oh so horrid and I was beside myself with greif. His touch was foul and wretched, and I wished I could somehow bite his terrible sex from his body and shove it down his throat and watch him suffocate on it.

Harry:

But his hands are so beautiful. Oh so wondrous and how he is this great shining thing in the darkness of my life. He pleasures me so well, it's as if he knows every inch of my body, from the way he lavishes my neck with his serpentine tongue, so that I feel it all the way down my spine, to the heat of his throbbing cock in my depths, filling me with what must be essence from the fountain of life itself. I never want this to end! I care not what he did to me in the past, only that he never lets me go, that he never ceases impaling me with what I truly believe must belong to God Himself.

He is my worship object, and I am his acolite that he has chosen to be his willing, begging slave. And oh how I-

HATE it! Merlin please! Free me from this torture! I would live the rest of my life under a thousand cruciatus' if it meant I could escape this! I beg you! Whomever may be listening to me! Stop his hands! Stop his mouth! For the love of all that is magic PURGE me of the acid he is emptying into me over and over again! I can take this no longer! I will kill gnaw my very wrists under the covers of this bed if it means it will-

NEVER stop! Ohh yes! My Lord! My Master! Right there! Anywhere you touch should be ripped from my bones and contained in an eternal temple to honor you! As eternal as your glorious self! Do what you wish! I love it all! Ask of me what you will and I shall do it gladly! Let me touch you! Let me taste you! Let me cut out my heart and feed it to you, one morsel at a time! I beg you! I beg you to-

RELEASE ME! PLEASE! JUST KILL ME! END THIS SUFFERING AND LET ME DIE! HELL WOULD BE PREFERRABLE TO THIS! JUST KILL ME! KILL ME! KILL ME! KILL ME!-

"YES!FUCK ME, UNTILL I DIE!"

Voldemort:

I look upon Harry now, and I must wonder…when did he go wrong?

Was it the muggles? I would have thought growing up with them in a similar manner as I would have made him quite alright. I would never wish such a fate as that in order to have him develop properly, but it happened. So…why did he become such a Gryffindor?

And how, after all of my conniving did i miss one more crucial detail? Harry Potter's Blood ran in my veins. So it mattered not that he was no longer my horcrux. As long as we contained the same blood, neither of us could die.

We are _both_ imortal, only able to die with simultaniously cast killing curses.

Oh well. The past is the past. And he _has_ been set right, after all. No harm done.

He and Bellatrix…and sometimes Draco get along swimmingly; having drawn out conversations about nothing of particular importance. Draco is the only one less than content with this. He still has enough sanity left to want more stimulating entertainment than how long it took for so and so to die from this or that curse.

I was considering a remedy to this rift in their communication. However Harry would become incredibly jealous of young Mr. Malfoy; so, perhaps not.

He is so much more than he was. Loyal, powerful, _beautiful_ even.

Yes. Yes, he is quite stunning.

Truth be told, I never allow him to cover any longer. He walks about as the Gods made him: pale skin, lithe fit form, unruly hair cascading down his back like a cobras hood, that lovely masculine face, now framed with a light stubble, well-endowed to be sure, and oh so very _mine_.

Yet, no matter how much harry has adjusted to his life as my consort and Visier (for indeed he is quite informative and very easy to talk to in my rare moments of lesser confidence) he never lost that one particular tick that I enjoyed about him…even when he was a child. Always and forever, we will despise the others existence, that he breathes MY air and I breath HIS. And now, even more so than before.

Only a fortnight ago, after almost a full seven days in the throes of lust without anyone to disturb us, he said the most enchanting thing as he lit up one of his infernal muggle cigarettes, the smoke curling around his ugly, beautiful face.

"It's disgusting how much I love you." He spat in my face. "I could kill you for making me so disturbingly happy." And he said it with such genuine loathing; his sneer was so deliciously evil and hateful that I was overcome with desire. And I allowed him to take me for a change.

"Ah Harry…_I hate you too_..." I think venomously as he fucked me with passionate, righteous, unfathomable furry; furry at himself for enjoying his glorified slavery more than he _ever_ enjoyed freedom. "I hate you so _fucking_ much."

* * *

><p>i got you didnt i? made you think he was dead? lols that would have been an AWESOME ending too. i love CD's. i like the music kind too^^.<p>

GAWDS that was rly fun to write. i got the idea from this old book i found last weekend in my parents attic. if youve ever read the animporphs seiries as religiously as i did as a kid, youd remember when tobias got stuck in that box. there was a pleasure mode, and a pain mode. and the bitch who put him in turned on both modes at once, almost making him insane.

indeed hehehehehe i LOVED how this turned out.


End file.
